


late nights, fries, and you

by jinhwis



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park and jinseob if you squint, Fluff, M/M, but screw it its for jinhwi, im regretting this, is this even fluff all they did was talking tbh, its a mess, oh my god i wrote this at 3am let me live ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhwis/pseuds/jinhwis
Summary: all jinyoung wanted was fries.





	late nights, fries, and you

**Author's Note:**

> high key unbeta-ed!! sorry for this mess i wrote this at a sleepy 3am and it's in lapslock because i'm too lazy. first fic so go nice on me this is really bad and half-ass aaa... this is really short too so!!

all jinyoung wanted was to get his hot chocolate.  
tick tock.  
it was already 2:45 am.  
jinyoung was on the verge of dying as he rushes to complete his sociology report, and lack of fries intake.  
"oh, screw it.. i'm getting my fries, alright." he slams his laptop shut as he semi-yells to no one.  
jihoon was going off the whole week about the newly opened 24 hours mcdonald's nearby and how their workers are really cute. (especially that guy who has a snaggletooth, and he's cute.)  
but jinyoung wasn't exactly looking for cute or hot guys at almost 3 am. he only wanted his fries.  
so, he went anyways.  
"damn it, hyungseob. stop throwing the fucking lettuce around. it has a right!" was the first thing jinyoung heard upon entering the cafe.  
he wasn't sure if he wanted to do turn around and leave, but he didn't exactly have an option because someone said "uh, well, welcome to wanna cafe. may i take your order, sir?"  
it was a guy who was actually _cute_ , and slightly shorter than him, as he looked at jinyoung with eyes full of anticipation. ("ok, stop it. you're only here for your fries, not cute guys, loser." jinyoung inaudibly mumbled to no one, but himself in particular.)  
"uh. fries. yes. i mean, yeah, can i have a pack of fries please..?" _way to go, loser jinyoung._  
what caught jinyoung off guard was that the cute guy shouted, "a pack of fries for a cute guy coming right up!"  
but his hopes were nothing but crushed because that cute guy passed a tray of burger over to another guy who is a million times uglier than jinyoung (he's just salty, and he's going to get saltier by eating more fries, oh my god), and said, "thank you, sunshine!"  
"oh my god, daehwi. did you not hear that woojin said that lettuce has a right? and yet, we're throwing these precious egg shells away... they have a right too!"  
"how about you shut up, seob. egg shells have a _left_. god, where's your common sense?!" another voice.  
as much as jinyoung wants to leave, he needs his essential fries intake. (he swears, he's not staying for the cute guy.)  
daehwi suddenly spoke out to jinyoung, apologising, "hey, sorry for the stupidity of my friends, no scratch that, my colleagues. they're a little high at 3 am as you can see."  
jinyoung briefly nods and gets back to the latest gossip found on twitter about some bitch disrespecting another bitch, god knows what, because the cute guy returned to the kitchen.

 

"order #234. a pack of fries?"  
jinyoung hurried and place his phone down on the counter in a moment of ecstasy as he was dying of hunger. all jinyoung could let out was a "thank you!" which may have come out a little too enthusiastic as it was supposed to be at 3, almost 4 am.  
but jinyoung completely lost it when the hot guy said "be careful! the fries are hot. and you too."  
jinyoung froze. and immediately picked the bag up and left.  
he hoped no one caught the red flush left on his cheeks.

 

god wasn't helping when jinyoung realises that he may have left his phone in mcdonald's. oh, hell no is jinyoung going back in that hell (re: heaven). but it's a brand new iphone 7 and jinyoung has to pay off his darn student loan.  
he was left with no choice.  
with trembling limbs, he gave the door a gentle push.  
"oh! you're back! do you need something else? or..."  
jinyoung wasn't prepared for the cute boy to actually remember him (although jinyoung only left 20 minutes ago), _mission abort, mission abort._  
"uh... i think i might have left my... phone here?" _great way to fucking sound like a dumbass._  
the cute guy, who was still at the counter, answered first, "your phone? i didn't see or receive any misplaced or lost phone though..." he had to say it with a little pout, which was distracting jinyoung way too much for his own good. what priorities.  
"give me your number!" was all the cute guy said after.  
and jinyoung just frozed in his place, hoping he didn't mishear that. but how was he going to give his phone number when he misplaced his phone?  
until the cute guy continued, "so i can call it, and we'll just see if anything rings, yeah?"  
oh. _oh._ jinyoung pursed his lips, and nodded his head, thankful to his gods that he didn't vocal out his earlier concern.  
and then a pororo ringtone came on. somewhere under something. somewhere near the counter.  
jinyoung swore he caught the cute guy trying to suppress his giggle at the ringtone while flipping over the trays to find the source.  
_it's park fucking jihoon's fault, he's dying tonight._ was all jinyoung could think of.  
"there!" a triumphant smile flashed across his face, and it came out cute, too cute in fact.  
as he passed jinyoung's phone back to him, all he said was "that's an... interesting ringtone? i guess. i swear i wasn't judging, trust me."  
jinyoung knew he was fucked so he grabbed the phone and fled the store after mumbling an inaudible "thank you."

 

it was almost 5 am. and jinyoung wasn't studying.  
he was debating in his mind if he should text the cute boy since he kind of got his number, or just let this die while he digs a hole in the ground and buries himself there forever.  
in the midst of his intense debate with himself, a familiar (too annoying) voice resounded, "whatever you're thinking, just do it."  
jinyoung simply glared in return as he feels his throat burning while saying, "was this what you thought of when deciding on making my ringtone pororo?"  
jihoon froze. fell. and laughed like there's no tomorrow. "oh fuck, don't tell me you got exposed in public? i should have been there to record the birth of a history."  
jinyoung dismissed jihoon's nonsense and decided to text a short and sweet thank you message to the worker (and also decided that he needed better friends).  
jindeep: hello? i was the guy who misplaced his phone earlier. just wanted to say a simple thank you... sorry, i was in a rush earlier so i had to go off asap..?  
theamazinghwi: oh!!!! no prob ^^! come back soon so we can talk more maybe haha ill make u a nice cup of drink yea?  
jindeep: oh yes good sure  
(and jinyoung mentally and physically slapped himself because of how awkward his reply was.)  
(hence, in a poor attempt to salvage his image:)  
jindeep: oh haha we haven’t actually introduced ourselves... i’m jinyoung:)  
and it definitely didn’t help. jinyoung was so ready to change his number and leave the country at this rate because he didn’t put a damn spacing between ‘jinyoung’ and ‘:)’.  
theamazinghwi: jinyoung!!!! nice name!!!! ^^ i’m daehwi hehe  
theamazinghwi: i should sleep now jinyoung!! nice meeting you >< do come by tomorrow maybe... good night!!  
jinyoung wasn’t sure why he had this feeling in him. he literally just met the cutest guy to exist on this cruel planet named daehwi, and he thinks: _is love at first sight for real?_  
(at the back of his mind, jinyoung was ready to kill jihoon for the ringtone. but he retracts his plan after thinking meeting daehwi was thanks to jihoon.)

**Author's Note:**

> wow you survived this trash thank you... give me feedbacks to improve my works ajsfjdfsg


End file.
